


14. Gorgeous

by Whityy93



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Bisexual Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, End of Highschool, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Alec Lightwood, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec, Malec at Prom, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Prom, Song: Gorgeous (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: All Magnus wanted was to spend his prom with his best friend and his boyfriend. So how did he end up here, in the dark corner of the gym, watching his best friend Alec getting really close to Jessica Hawkbloom?Malec Prom Story





	14. Gorgeous

Magnus:

Magnus Bane was known to be at the heart of any party. It had started with costume feasts in kindergarden and primary school, and it had not changed ever since. Now, at the official end of his high school career, he had planned to make it his personal mission to be remembered as the king of any festivity, just because parties were one of his favorite things ever. He loved dancing, moving with the music and just getting lost in the multitude of different beats.

Furthermore, this evening would be legendary because it was the first time he would combine one of his favorite things with one of his most favorite human beings: his best friend Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Alec, to Magnus’ incomprehension, hated nothing more than parties, especially school related ones. This was the reason that he had never accompanied Magnus to any dances. However, since this was their high school prom, Magnus had decided not to take no for an answer.

Although Alec had agreed to spend the evening out with Magnus and Magnus’ boyfriend Zac, as well as Alec’s sister Isabelle, the evening was not going like Magnus had hoped.

First, Zac and him had been fighting the entire week leading up to prom, because Zac, being a senior in college, didn’t see the point of accompanying his boyfriend to a sober party and ultimately decided to go to a nearby club with his buddies instead.

Pissed off and highly intend to make the evening the greatest evening ever, with or without his boyfriend, Magnus had taken a flask from his parent’s liquor cabinet and filled it with the strongest whiskey he could find, storing the bottle in his car for easily accessible refills. He had been sipping on it the entire evening and still, Magnus wasn’t in the mood to party.

He had mostly been brooding in the dark corner of their gym, watching Alec talking to Jessica Hawkbloom, one of the cheerleaders that was hopelessly in love with Magnus’ best friend. Alec was currently talking about something that he was certainly passionate about. Even though he couldn’t hear a word of their conversation, Magnus could tell because he was using his hands a lot to gesticulate and reinforce his points.

**You should take it as a compliment,**

**That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk.**

Magnus had to silently laugh at that. Such an Alexander thing to do. His best friend had always been like that, since Magnus had met him in pre-school. Never easy to impress, but if he was enthusiastic about something, he could spend hours upon hours talking about that one thing. And of course, Jessica was breathing in every word Alec said, nodding and skillfully showing of the beautiful cleavage her dress gave her.

**You should think about the consequence**

**Of your magnetic field being a little too strong.**

And it seemed to be working on Alec, Magnus noticed. He sighed. Of course it was working. Alec was a straight male, and even though Magnus found him to be the much better looking out of the two, even he had to admit that Jessica was beautiful. Not only that, but she was actually very nice, polite and intelligent. They would make a gorgeous couple, Magnus had to admit that. He turned away from the two lovebirds to take another sip from his flask.

It was his third one and it was also getting dangerously empty, he should probably stop drinking soon if he wanted to make it to the end of the night alive. He made his way over to the table with the drinks, to have a cup of water, when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Zac.

**And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us**

**He's in the club, doing, I don't know what.**

_Babe come over here. I’ll get you in and we can have some real fun! Lots of hotties here, I bet I can find us a threesome._

Great. Zac was obviously even more wasted than Magnus. Magnus was seriously doubting his decision to date a college student, even though he was about to be one as well. He and Zac had been dating for almost 6 months now, and he was the first boyfriend Magnus had ever had. Magnus had been out as bisexual for years, but he had never found the right boy to date. Or at least, that’s what he told himself.

And Zac, boy, Zac was hot. Tall, dark hair, chocolatey brown eyes and a bright smile. In the beginning, Magnus had considered himself super lucky that someone as Zac wanted to date him. Which was probably why he had let Zac take their relationship to a sexual level within a week of dating.

Magnus was no virgin before Zac, but he had been the first man Magnus had gotten sexually involved with. And at first, having as much sex as Zac wanted was great. Magnus had felt wanted and desirable every day. But as their relationship moved along, Magnus had become uncomfortable with some of the things his boyfriend had suggested to try. And if Magnus had told Zac about that, Zac had gotten angry. He had called Magnus names he didn’t wish to repeat, and he had threatened to end their relationship on the spot. And Magnus had given in. Every time.

Zac had started to suggest the threesome idea whenever Magnus wasn’t willing to participate in what Zac wanted to do. Magnus knew that he was doing it to make Magnus jealous, which would then lead to Magnus agreeing to do whatever Zac wanted. It was toxic, and Magnus knew it. But he was also afraid. Afraid of what would happen if he tried to break up with Zac, as well as afraid of being alone.

Maybe tonight would be the night. Maybe all he needed was some liquid courage, just to get his point across. He glanced back at Jessica and Alec, who were still talking and standing much closer together than they had been a few minutes ago. Alec was smiling at something Jessica had just said and oh dear lord. That smile. Magnus was a sucker for that smile. He always had been, ever since he started to realize that he actually had feelings for Alec back when they were thirteen. Alec was the reason that Magnus known he was bisexual in the first place, he was basically his bisexual awakening.

**You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much.**

**Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine.**

But as much as Magnus had wished for it, Alec did not turn out to be gay or bi. He was straight. And some part, deep within Magnus, hated that. He had spent years trying to get over Alec and yet, here he was. On his prom, without an actual date, staring at his best friend talking up a girl. He took another sip of the whiskey in his flask.

**You've ruined my life, by not being mine.**

~

Alec:

Alec smiled as Jessica told him about being accepted into Yale and how she had already started preparing for the classes she would take there. He knew Yale had been her dream university and he was happy for her. Jessica was a nice girl and had become a good friend to Alec over the last year, in which they had shared most of their AP classes. Jessica was smart, she was friendly, and she was beautiful.

She was also clearly into Alec. Over the last ten minute of their conversation, she had consistently moved closer to him, touching his arm and showing off her fabulous cleavage. And Alec could appreciate all that. He felt flattered. But that was all he felt.

He didn’t feel excited or even aroused by the fact that she was basically shoving her breasts into his chest. He should have. He wished he did. But he didn’t. There was only one person who could wake such feelings as arousal and excitement in Alec and that person was now standing at the drinks table, hacking away at his phone.

Magnus Bane was Alec’s best friend since their first day of pre-school. They had met on the playground and Magnus had agreed to share his swing with Alec. They had been inseparable ever since. And even though Magnus was openly bisexual, Alec never had found the courage to tell his best friend that he was most certainly gay. Furthermore, that he had been crushing on Magnus ever since they had been fifteen.

**You're so gorgeous.**

It wasn’t that Alec was ashamed of his sexuality or his feelings for Magnus, but that he was afraid of how his family, especially his father, would react. He knew his siblings Isabelle and Jace would be totally fine with it, but his parents? He wasn’t so sure about that.

His dad had grown up in a very religious family and Alec and his siblings had been brought up the same way, although none of them actually felt any connection to their father’s beliefs. Still, Alec had decided to wait until he had officially started college and moved out of his parents’ house to tell them the truth. Just to be safe. And maybe, just maybe, he would find the courage to talk to Magnus about his feelings afterwards.

**I can't say anything to your face,**

**'Cause look at your face.**

“Alec? Are you listening?”, Jessica smiled at him.

“Sorry, what?”

“Are you okay?”

Alec smiled. She was a really nice person.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Its just… I should go check on Magnus. His boyfriend couldn’t make it tonight and I think he’s pretty upset. Will you excuse me for a minute?”

Without waiting for an answer, he made his way over to where his best friend was standing, still staring at his phone like it had just poisoned him.

“Hey Mags. You okay?”

“Not really.” Magnus help up his phone, showing a text conversation with Alec’s least favorite human being on the planet: Magnus’ boyfriend Zac. Alec read the last message Zac had sent

“I bet I can find us a threesome? What the hell?” Alec’s stomach dropped when the unavoidable thought of Magnus and Zac having sex came to his mind. Which lead to the thought of himself and Magnus having sex. Great, he could feel his dick beginning to harden in his dress pants.

Fuck.

**And I'm so furious,**

**At you for making me feel this way.**

Magnus sighed.

“Maybe I should just go over there…”

“Magnus, no! This is your prom! Don’t let him ruin that even more than he already has. You should be having fun instead of sulking in dark corners.”

Magnus looked into Alec’s blue eyes and smiled sadly.

“I’m not really in the mood right now Alec. Just let me be, okay? I bet Jessica is waiting for you, you should really have a go at that tonight.”

“What?”, Alec looked at him furiously.

He couldn’t believe that Magnus would let himself be treated like that. He deserved so much better! He deserved to be loved and cared for and complimented and what he got was a douche who was just after sex and probably didn’t care about Magnus at all.

**But, what can I say?**

**You're gorgeous.**

 

Before Alec could say another word, Magnus took out a flask and took a big sip out of it. Alec could smell the Whiskey and put two and two together.

“You’re drunk.”

“Whatever.”

“Seriously, Magnus?”

Alec pulled Magnus over to an empty table and sat him down.

“You stay here.”

With that he turned around and went off to look for Isabelle, Jace and Jessica. While he talked to each one of them, his eyes always flickered back to the table, making sure Magnus had not left it.

**You should take it as a compliment,**

**That I'm talking to everyone here but you.**

When he got back to the table, Magnus was typing on his phone.

“Hey. Who are you texting?”

“Zac.”

“Magnus. Look at me please.”

“Why should I? You’ve spent our entire prom night looking down Jessica Hawkblooms dress. And I am not allowed to text my boyfriend?”

“I wasn’t staring at her breasts Magnus.”

“Sure. Whatever. Are you taking her home?”

Alec sighed and took a seat on the stool next to Magnus. He looked directly at Magnus and Magnus returned his gaze after a long second.

“No, I am not taking her home. But I am taking you home. You’re drunk, and I don’t want you to do something stupid”, Alec said honestly.

Then he stood up and held out his hand to Magnus.

“Come on Bane, let’s get out of here.”

Magnus considered his options and finally, he rolled his eyes and took Alec’s hand.

**And you should think about the consequence**

**Of you touching my hand in the darkened room.**

~

Magnus:

Magnus let Alec lead him out of the gym and to the car park. He had driven them to prom, but he was in no condition to get them home, so he placed his car keys in Alec’s waiting hand when they arrived at Magnus’ car.

Alec opened the passenger door for Magnus and made sure his safety belt was on before sitting down in the driver’s seat and starting the car. Magnus leant against the window and pulled his shoes off.

“Alec?”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you take Jessica home? She looked gorgeous and you two seemed to have a real good conversation going. I thought you would think she’d make a great girlfriend.”

Magnus didn’t know why he always came back to Jessica, his mind seemed to be stuck on the picture of the two of them standing so close together, all smiles and happiness. Everything he had ever wanted with Alec, Jessica had had it tonight.

**If you've got a girlfriend,**

**I'm jealous of her.**

“But she’s not my girlfriend. And I don’t think she’ll ever be. We’re going to totally different ends of the country in a few weeks”, Alec answered honestly.

Alec and Magnus were both going to San Francisco State University in the summer, which meant they were moving to California together.

California. With all the beautiful blond surfer girls. And Alec would be single. Great.

**But if you’re single that’s honestly worse.**

**‘Cause you’re so gorgeous it actually hurts.**

Magnus looked over at his best friend. Alec had loosened the tie he had been wearing and hummed to the faint music coming from Magnus’ radio. The moonlight hit his sharp jawbone and he was breathtakingly gorgeous.

Magnus closed his eyes, listening to the soft humming. When he felt the car stop, he opened his eyes and found Alec looking directly at him.

**Ocean blue eyes looking in mine.**

**I feel like I might sink and drown and die.**

“You feeling okay Mags?”

“Yeah, I’m good. But can we just sit here for a little while? In don’t wanna face my parents yet.”

“That’s why I didn’t take you to your place. You can stay over at mine. My parents are visiting my grandpa for the weekend, so you’ll be fine. I already texted your mom, she’s okay with it.” Alec smiled.

**You're so gorgeous.**

**I can't say anything to your face,**

**'Cause look at your face.**

“Thanks Alexander.”

“You’re welcome.”

Magnus wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so badly right now. But he couldn’t. He would not loose Alec because his drunken self couldn’t control himself. And I'm so furious, At you for making me feel this way. Instead, he reached out and took Alec’s hand in his.

“I need your help, Alexander.”

“Whatever you need, Magnus. You know that.”

“I do. I mean, I need to… I need to break up with Zac. Tomorrow, when I am sober.”

“You sure you wanna do that Magnus? I thought you liked him?”

Alec looked kind of relieved, even if his words suggested otherwise. Magnus looked at him again, tears shimmering in his eyes.

“Alec, he- He’s just so… I can’t do this anymore. I can’t take it.”

He let the tears flow and Alec pulled him against his chest and just let him cry. He caressed his hair and whispered sweet nothings to Magnus, trying to calm him down, telling him everything would be okay.

**But what can I say?**

**You're gorgeous.**

~

Alec:

Seeing Magnus cry like this nearly broke Alec’s heart. He hated that his best friend was in such pain. He hated Zac for inflicting that kind of pain onto Magnus, because he didn’t want Magnus to cry or be sad.

**You make me so happy, it turns back to sad.**

He wanted happy Magnus, the Magnus who’s smile would nearly reach his ears whenever he had perfected a new outfit. Magnus, who would coo at kittens forever and would probably adopt every stray cat in New York if he could. The guy who always made Alec’s world just a little brighter. The Magnus Alec loved deeply.

But right now, all he could do was to be there for his friend. Because that’s all they were. Friends. Best friends. Nothing more.

**There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have.**

Alec felt the tears gather in his own eyes when he thought of that. He held Magnus even closer, so that the other man could not see the silent tears escaping Alec’s eyes.

**You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad.**

~

Magnus:

Magnus wanted to do nothing more than to spend the rest of his life in the arms of Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He had never felt more safe and secure, never felt more loved than in that moment.

**You make me so happy, it turns back to sad.**

**There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have.**

He wanted this, forever and always. But it could never be a reality. And he needed to remind himself of that, when he pulled away from Alec and wiped his last tears away.

“Guess we’re both gonna be single in Cali then huh?”, he said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Then he saw the tear streaks on Alec’s face. He had been crying as well. Magnus reached out and wiped the last tear away.

“What is it, darling?”

Alec swallowed audibly. He took a deep breath.

“Let’s go inside first okay?”

“Sure Alexander.”

They went into the Lightwood home and made their way upstairs to Alec’s room. Alec opened one of his draws and tossed Magnus an old T-shirt to sleep in. They had had sleepover so many times that they fell into a routine seamlessly.

Magnus went into the bathroom to remove his makeup while Alec got out a second pair of sheets. When they were both ready for bed, they sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and resumed their talk.

“I might need your help, too”, Alec admitted, not looking at Magnus.

“Anything.” “I need to… to…” Alec gripped his hair in frustration.

“It’s okay Alec. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I’m gay.”

“What?”

“I’m gay”, Alec repeated slowly.

“Wow… I had no idea.” Alec smiled sheepishly.

“That’s kind of the point. I needed to tell you first. I wanna tell my family as soon as I’m packed for Cali.”

“How long have you known?”, Magnus asked curiously and kind of hopeful.

**Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats.**

“Since we were around fifteen.”

“Alec, that was three years ago! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That’s kind of the second thing. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want this to be weird.”

“You mean our friendship? How would you being gay make that weird?”

Magnus was confused. He could see Alec taking a deep breath, getting ready to spill his deepest secret.

“Because I have been crushing on you ever since we were fifteen”, Alec all but whispered.

Magnus’ eyes widened. Had he really just heard that? Was this really happening? How was this happening? He realized that he should probably respond to this, but he was speechless.

Which was not good, since Alec seemed to take it as a sign of pure horror and started to get up from the bed.

“I’ll just sleep downstairs on the sofa. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

He was cut off when Magnus quickly reached for his hand, shaking his head. He interlaced their fingers, smiling at Alec.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Do you have any idea how long I have dreamed about you saying those words to me?”

“You have?”, Alec sounded surprised as fuck.

Instead of giving an answer, Magnus pulled Alec towards him, reaching for his face with his other hand. He caressed Alec’s cheek, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching. Alec was on his knees between Magnus’ legs, leaning into the touch with his eyes closed.

“Of course I have, have you seen yourself in the mirror?”, Magnus laughed.

Alec smiled, his heart racing.

“Magnus I-“ “And by the way, I’ve been crushing on you since we were thirteen”, Magnus whispered.

“You have?” Instead of giving an answer, Magnus carefully pulled Alec into the softest kiss possible.

**Alone, unless you wanna come along?**

~

Alec:

Alec was in heaven. The kiss between him and Magnus did not stay soft very long, they both wanted and needed more. Needed to feel each other, be as close as humanly possible.

Somehow, they had shifted into a lying position, both on their sides, arms wound tightly around each other. Alec’s right hand was buried in Magnus’ hair while his left hand had sneaked under the shirt Magnus was wearing and felt the hard muscle of his stomach.

Magnus still had one hand on Alec’s cheek while the other explored the muscles on his back. They were trading soft kisses, smiling at each other. The moonlight was shining through Alec’s window and illuminated their faces. They couldn’t stop smiling at each other, so when sleep finally overtook them, they just slept.

They slept firmly embracing and with smiles on their faces.

**You're so gorgeous.**


End file.
